


'Shut up, Stiles'

by Alenacantfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had a mouth too big, he always had. But this time he wishes he had shut up, or does he?<br/>Or<br/>The 4 times Stiles asked Derek to fuck him -more or less- and that 1 time Derek obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Shut up, Stiles'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing English and the first time I'm writing fanfiction, so please have mercy. And I have no idea what I'm doing with the smut towards the end, but I hope you still enjoy my writing.

It was an accident the first time. Stiles was feeling his way through the darkness in the loft, silently cursing Derek for not buying a new lamp after the old one broke. He bumbed into something with his foot and hurt -of all things- his little toe. "Argh, fuck me!", he yelled, but didn't know that Derek had watched him stumble through the dark and heard him very clearly. And he didn't saw that eye-rolling that followed.

The second time was directed to Derek, but Stiles didn't mean it that way. He should have shut up. And that's exactly what Derek told him when they were arguing about pack dynamics. But this time Stiles wouldn't keep his mouth shut. He wasn't afraid of Derek anymore and he wouldn't back out of this, he was right and Derek was wrong. "No, Derek I won't shut up! Listen to me this once! Your idea is absolutely stupid!" The werewolf growled at him, but Stiles kept going on about all the flaws. "Shut up!", Derek didn't shout, but he used his power and Stiles knew that in Derek's voice lay a threat.  
"Oh fuck me!" Stiles turned around and went to find Scott to have at least one pack member on his side.  
He missed the way Derek took a deep breath, blinked -confused what just happened- and tried to calm down. His eyes had flashed red, he was pretty sure of it. What was Stiles doing to him?

Stiles noticed that something was off the third time. He was pacing through his room, cursing himself for not studying for that stupid chemistry test he had failed. He was angry with himself and the world and that he had been so stressed out because of all that werewolf shit didn't help either. Because let's face it – without him the pack would be pretty lost. But not even a single werewolf said 'thank you'.  
"Fuck chemistry, fuck this test, fuck werewolfs, fuck this shit, fuck my life-“ He didn't hear or saw Derek coming through the window as he flopped down on the bed face first. "Fuck me." Startled by the low growl Derek let out, Stiles jumped and almost fell off his bed. The alpha's eyes were glowing bloody red, before they returned to their green-ish colour. "Derek, hey, I didn't mean that 'fuck werewolf', y'know. I'm just so pissed and my life sucks right now and-"  
"Stiles.“ The human looked up and right into Derek's eyes. "Yeah?"  
"Shut up." The boy frowned. "I'm not mad at you, I know how much you do for the pack. Thank you." Stiles jaw almost hit the floor. Did Derek- the big bad alpha, sourwolf himself- just thank Stiles, the human he pushed around?  
"But why were your eyes..." The alpha shrugged uncomfortably. "Doesn't matter, I just came by, 'cause I need to know how to keep that witch out of our territory..."

The fourth time is an experiment. Stiles thought he knows what's going on. His whole life he has been observing and finding patterns, so he thinks he's kinda good at it. (And he is, no matter what Scott says.)  
The pack gathered in the loft to make a plan to fight the witch off that's living in the woods. And Stiles –being his clever self- decided to play dumb. (Shut up, it was a good plan.)  
He acted like he didn't get it and suggested things that would -most likely- get the whole pack killed. During this he was very careful, he knew that the werewolf senses would pick up on lies, so he phrased everything vague.  
After maybe half an hour Peter looked at him with a puzzled look and five minutes later Derek snapped and told him bluntly what's wrong with his suggestions and how everybody would get killed if they were so stupid to actually do that.  
Stiles made sure to look Derek straight in the eyes when he said,"Fuck me-"  
The alpha's eyes flashed red -almost too quick for human eyes to see, but Stils was pretty sure of it.- and Derek inhaled deeply. The boy mentally high fived himself.  
"- you're right. How could I be so stupid?"  
After that Stiles helped planning for real this time. Scott looked confused, but Peter had a smug, knowing expression on his face. The rest of the pack just shrugged. This was Stiles after all. Who knew what the boy was up to? (Peter knew.) 

The fifth time was exactly what Derek had been waiting for. But to say that Stiles didn't wait for such an oppurtinity too would be a lie. He had a crush on Derek since the one on Lydia had slowly faded away. And with every little bit he was less attracted to Lydia -or females in general- he became more attracted to Derek. But can you blame him? After seeing the werewolf shirtless? After seeing Derek fight for his pack, his family? No, Stiles had seen the hero that sleeps deep within Derek's heart. (And if you don't think that's hot you're wrong.)  
Stiles made sure to be the last one to walk out of the loft. Even though he wasn't planning on leaving just yet. Peter shot him a knowing look when he walked past and whispered a 'Good luck' and then they were alone.  
"What are you still doing here, Stiles?" , Derek asked and rubbed his face. The alpha looked tired.  
"I think I know why your eyes flashed. For four times, if I'm not mistaking."  
Derek' face hardened. "Don't do this", he warned. "Your eyes flashed whenever I said- "  
"Don't", Derek pleaded and Stiles saw how vulnerable his alpha looked. " - fuck me.“  
The werewolf hung his head and Stiles couldn't help but sigh. "I'm right, aren't I." The boy didn't even phrase it as a question.  
"Three times."  
"What?“, Stiles asked confused. "My eyes flashed three times. The first time you said 'fuck me' I thought you were ridicolous and rolled my eyes" , Derek looked up and Stiles could swear that there was the tiniest hint of a smile on his face.  
"Fuck me.“ The alpha's eyes flashed, but this time he looked angry.  
"Not funny, Stiles“, he growled. "I don't wanna make fun of you-“ Derek watched carefully as the boy shifted closer to him "I mean it." Stiles was standing in Derek's personal space now and he was pretty sure that Derek would either tell him to get lost or push him into the wall. (He didn't knew if that would be good or bad.) The alpha's face was set in stone and Stiles was pretty sure that he could hear his heart beat tripping over itself.  
"Fuck-" he was standing right in front of Derek, their faces just inches away from another. "-me."  
Suddenly Stiles was pressed against the wall, Derek's growl making him flinch and then there was a warm body pressing tightly against him and lips kissing him deeply.  
Being pressed against a wall was definitely a good thing. 

Stiles moaned when Derek started rolling his hips. "We don't-" He gasped, "-have to go all the way. If you don't want, Stiles. I know that you're still a virgin."  
Stiles pressed back into Derek's touch. "Didn't you listen to me? I want you to fuck me, Derek", the human said and kissed his alpha again.  
"I won't-" Gasp. "-fuck-" Moan. "you“, Derek said, broke the kiss and backed away a bit. Stiles could feel his face fall, but the older man smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'm gonna carry you upstairs and throw you onto my bed and have my way with you, but I won't fuck you. Don't you think your first time should be a bit- " Derek leaned in and pecked Stiles lips. "- sweeter?" With that said the werewolf started kissing and grinding against Stiles again.  
"Sounds good", the boy stuttered and shreeked a moment later when Derek lifted him up by his ass. He wrapped his legs around his lover's (sounds pretty good, doesn't it?) hips. Then he was thrown at a mattress and Derek was above him again.

The way Derek was rolling his hips made Stiles go crazy. He was a panting and moaning mess by the time the werewolf lifted himself up a bit and threw his shirt into a corner. He sounded a bit breathless, too and Stiles couldn't help but feel proud that he was doing this to the man above him. "Too many clothes" Derek nodded and left the bed to shrug out of his jeans, while Stiles threw his T-shirt away and struggled to get his pants off.  
Then Derek was above him again, helping him out off his clothes until they were both in boxers.

The werewolf started grinding his hips down again and Stiles threw his head back and bared his throat. Derek let out a small growl and started nibbling at it. It felt so natural to do this, so right. Stiles gripped Derek's back and dug his nails into it. He felt like he was already on the edge and he definitely wouldn't last long.  
The older man had started kissing down his body, leaving a trail of wet kisses and licks over his torso, until he reached the boxer briefs. Carefully he slipped a warm hand into them and gripped Stiles' length and Stiles whimpered, before Derek gripped tighter and louder moans excaped Stiles mouth. "Urgh, Derek!" The alpha smiled up at the boy underneath him. "I know, Stiles", he mumured and pushed the boxers down and off of Stiles before he threw them to his shirt.  
He started stroking the member in his hand and Stiles arched his back (ass) up and into Derek's touch.  
"If you keep doing this, I won't last any longer", the boy warned. "You're not supposed to last longer", Derek grinned, before he dived down and took Stiles' whole dick in his mouth. "Fuck!", Stiles moaned so loud he was sure that it could be heard outside. The werewolf hummed around his length and bobbed his head and Stiles was writhing around under him. "I'm gonna-" Stiles moaned and cursed. "Okay", Derek just said and licked across the head and the he could feel the boy shooting into his mouth. He swallowed and allowed himself to enjoy the salty taste in his mouth, before he licked Stiles clean.  
"Come up here", Stiles pleaded dreamily and Derek kissed him, while he searched for lube with his right hand.

The human heard the cap flip open and then Derek pressed a finger into him. "Okay?" "Yes, it's fine. You can add another." Derek nodded and slipped another finger in carefully. Stiles felt a little discomfort at that, but it didn't quite hurt. The werewolf leant down and kissed him again, while he stretched him open. He rubbed against Stiles' prostate and the boy could feel himself getting turned on again. "Another", he gasped and Derek obliged. This time it hurt when another finger slipped in and Stiles tensed up, but Derek started stroking his dick again and he made sure to rub across that point that had Stiles see stars everytime and the pleasure was overtaking again. The human arched into his alpha's touch and moaned into his mouth. "Derek, stop, I'm gonna come again." The werewolf smiled predatory down on him and whispered into his ear. "Come for me." And Stiles was gone again.

The boy had his eyes closed and his breathing was still shallow when Derek lined himself up. "Ready?"  
"Mmmh", Stiles made and Derek slipped in all at once. He could feel the human tense up underneath him, so he nibbled at his neck and collarbones, until Stiles relaxed. It was hard for Derek to not just move, take, claim. Stiles was feeling so amazing, but he had to give the boy some time to adjust.  
After a little while Stiles shifted a bit and pushed his hips into Derek and the werewolf started moving with short shallow thrusts, before he slipped out a bit and pushed back harder. Stiles was moaning again (teenage hormones, thank you very much) and his dick was getting hard again. "Harder", he pleaded and who was Derek to deny him? He went faster and harder, deeper inside him, until he hit that special spot again and Stiles was writhin beneath him. After two orgasms he sure wouldn't last long, but Derek was right there with him. The boy underneath him looked so beautiful, so pure. His skin flushed, his eyes closed, his back arched, his breath coming out in gasps and moans. It was too much for Derek. He stroked Stiles dick in time with his thrusts and attacked the human's lips hungrily. "Stiles", he whispered and the boy opened his eyes and they were so full of bliss and ectasy that Derek knew he wouldn't be able to hold off any longer. Thankfully he didn't have too. Stiles arched his back, moaned and came all over his stomach. "Come for me, sourwolf." Derek's orgasm hit him so hard that he thought he was seeing stars and he collapsed on top off Stiles.

After riding out their highes, Derek pulled out off the human and Stiles made a low sound at the loss. 

"Sourwolf?", Derek asked and rolled on his side to face Stiles, who was lazily grinning at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know wether there is a bed in the loft, so I'm sorry if this is inaccurate.  
> Now, I'm finished, I'm sorry if anyone missed the end.  
> Tell me if the smut (or the writing in general) was terrible and I'll try to make it better.
> 
> Stiles is being a little shit, what can I say?
> 
> 800 hits and it wasn't even ready (again, I apologize) This is unreal.
> 
> Comments are welcomed (please?)
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
